


Throwing Pebbles

by kiefercarlos



Series: Torchwood Three Fun [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Past Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Teen AU/ High School AUIanto's had a bad day and Jack goes to talk to him. He learns that Ianto has been keeping some pretty big secrets from the gang.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Owen Harper & Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Three Fun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941616
Kudos: 7





	Throwing Pebbles

Ianto had always come to the water to think. It was calm and quiet and he could throw things when the time called for it. Right now, he was at the water's edge, shoes off, trousers rolled up to his knees. He bent down and picked up a rock. He weighed it in his hand and then threw it out across the water. It landed with a plop a few feet in front of him and he just sighed. It had been a long day and he was well and truly fed up.

He waited a couple more minutes before picking another and throwing that across the water to land with a plop in the distance. "You're throwing them wrong." Ianto turns to see Jack standing by the tree line. "Go away Jack." He says picking up another stone and throwing that out into the water. He can feel Jack approaching and the other boy wades right out into the water, a few yards to Ianto's right.

He watches Jack bend down and pick up a stone and throws it out, skimming for a couple of feet, before it drops into the water. "I'm sorry about what happened." Jack says after a couple of minutes. Ianto glances at him for a moment. "None of you could've know." He finally says and moves away from the water and drops onto the grass. Jack doesn't follow him, he continues to stand there skipping stones.

"Lisa meant the world to me, like I meant the world." Ianto admits softly, but Jack heard all of it. "I never told anyone, because how could I. I moved back home after the accident and she was left in intensive care. How would I tell everyone that I had a girlfriend who might never come out of a coma? That's not exactly a good ice breaker. So I stayed quiet." Ianto admitted and this time Jack did move to sit at his side.

"How long was she in the coma?" Jack asked softly and Ianto sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, to regain his composure. "2 years. Her family hoped, that something would change that there was a treatment that would work, but eventually, they came to the decision to let her go." Ianto admitted, "That's why I missed a week of school last year. I went down to London to see her one last time." He explained and Jack felt his heart break and reached out to take Ianto's hand and the other boy was so starved for affection that he accepted it.

"The gang didn't mean anything by it, after your outburst, they all wanted to run out and apologise, but I thought it would be best if I came and talked to you first." Jack explained and Ianto nodded.

"I'm sorry I lashed out, but, it still hurts, like sometimes I wake up and it's like I've forgotten and then I remember and it hurts." He admits and Jack shuffles closer and puts his arm around him. "I lost my father when I was just a kid, he was a pilot and he got shot down. I didn't understand it at first, but as I grew older, I missed him more and there's nothing we can do to stop it from hurting. We just have to get used to it and let the pain and the sorrow find a place within us. It helps us become who we are." Jack says and Ianto lifts his head to look at Jack.

"I didn't know that." He says and Jack nods. "It's been 10 years, but somedays it feels like it was yesterday and we just have to get on with our lives, and try and make their loss mean something." Jack goes on and he feels Ianto nod beside him.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me." Ianto says and Jack nods his head. "Anytime." Jack says and the two sit there at the water's edge until the sun starts to go down and Jack's shoes have dried out. Then Jack gives Ianto a lift back home, promising that he'll talk to the gang tonight and they'll meet in school tomorrow and openly talk through everything and Ianto agrees. It's about time that he opened up and let his friends know about him, know who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreaciated.


End file.
